Episode 308.b Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban! (Part 2)
Plot Nonny Pirruccello is having a tough time with his relatives (yet again). He runs away after using magic to inflate Mr. Mitchell's sister Mrs. Toney who was being offensive towards Nonny's parents. Initially scared for using magic outside the school, he is pleasantly surprised that he won't be penalized after all. However, he soon learns that a dangerous criminal and Rotten Tomato's trusted aide Frank has escaped from the Azkaban prison and wants to kill Nonny to avenge the Dark Lord. To worsen the conditions for Nonny, vile creatures called Dementors are appointed to guard the school gates and inexplicably happen to have the most horrible effect on him. Little does Nonny know that by the end of this year, many holes in his past (whatever he knows of it) will be filled up and he will have a clearer vision of what the future has in store... Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Mr. Grouper as (Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Minerva McGonagall) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Daisy as (Sybill Trelawney) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a bit of violence, a little bit of cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy Trivia *This is based on the 2004 film "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Chamber of Secrets!" This story takes place a year after the second story. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (Splash! A carriage wheel shatters the glassy surface, catch a procession of horseless carriages, carrying students toward the glimmering castle. Gradually, the sweet sound of a choir rises on the air. A flash of lightning bleaches the night sky, as it glides toward the windows of the Great Hall, toward the candelit silhouettes glimmering within, passing through the glass.) (Scene: Great Hall) (At the High Table, Sir Mulligan sits with Mr. Grumpfish, Mrs. Grouper, Mr. Langoustine, and Mr. Grouper. The choir sing to the strains of a harpsichord, and land on a quintet of toads (one of which -- Trevor -- belongs to Goby Imani, who looks on with pride.) The Marching Bandit, Bubblewarts' caretaker, stands grimly to the side as red-eyed Bubble Kitty switches her tail at his feet. As the choir's song concludes, Mr. Grouper rises, beaming over the sea of black hats.) Mr. Grouper: Welcome! Welcome to another year at Bubblewarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair... (Mrs. Grouper clears her throat.) Mr. Grouper: Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Sir Mulligan, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Sir Mulligan. (Amid scattered applause, Nonny, Gil, and Molly clap loudly.) Molly: Of course! That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Nonny. Mr. Grouper: As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Mr. Langoustine! (Nonny, Gil, and Molly stare at each other -- stunned -- then applaud vigorously. Mr. Langoustine turns ruby red, rises, and nearly topples the staff table, sending water goblets weaving.) Mr. Grouper: (turning grave) Finally, on a more disquieting note, Bubblewarts -- at the request of the Ministry of Magic -- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. (A murmur of apprehension fills the hall. At the Slytherin table, Tobias Gordon, flanked by the ever-present Jonesy and Joshua, catches Harry's eye, feigns a dead faint.) Mr. Grouper: The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. (Scene: Entrance Hall) (Students exit the Great Hall, scale the Marble Staircase.) (Scene: Seventh Floor) (Nonny, Gil, and Molly arrive at the seventh floor landing and approach the Fat Lady in the portrait.) Nonny: Fortuna Major. (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (The Gryffindors trail through the common room, the girls heading one way, boys the other.) (Scene: Tower Dormitory) (While those around him sleep, Nonny takes the photograph of his parents, sets it next to his bed, then glances around in quiet contentment.) Gil: Good to be home, eh, Nonny? (Nonny turns -- caught -- and finds Gil studying him from his own bed, Bubble Puppy cradled in his hand. Nonny nods and turns to the window..) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (The Dementors drift to their positions outside the grounds.) (Scene: Tower Dormitory) (Nonny continues to stare.) Nonny: Yeah... (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (As his breath clouds the grass and the bridge and castle glimmer in the distance, Mr. Langoustine emerges from the Forbidden Forest, dragging a fistful of dead ferrets by the tail. A bird appears, circles his head playfully, chirp-chirp-chirping merrily before it... flutters off, pin-wheeling past flowers, into a birdbath, finally coming to rest upon... an ancient tree. It twitters cheerfully, singing its lovely song, when -- Thwock! -- a branch punts the bird into the air. As feathers fly, the Whomping Willow resumes its shape.) (Scene: Divination Classroom) (Nonny, Gil, and Molly sit on fat little pouffes in a murky, incense-laden room, along with Goby, Tom, Dean, Louise Gentilella, Ashlie Shaskan and others.) Daisy: Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess... (A crimson scrim flutters and Daisy, Divination Magician, glides dramatically into view, eyes huge and bug-like behind enormous glasses.) Daisy: ... the Sight. Hello. I am Daisy. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye. Molly: (under her breath) What rubbish. (Gil spins. Frowns at Molly.) Gil: Where'd you come from? Molly: Me? I've been here all along. Daisy: (spinning on Goby) You, boy! Is your grandmother well? Goby: I... I think so. Daisy: I wouldn't be so sure of that. (continuing) The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball. (eyeing Ashlie) By the way, dear, beware a blue-haired man. (Ashlie eyes Gil dubiously. Edges her pouffe away.) Daisy: Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will... leave us forever. (As the class exchanges uneasy glances, Daisy smiles brightly.) Daisy: Well then. Shall we? (Inside, a cloud of tea leaves mutates oddly. Nonny, sitting opposite Gil now, frowns at the leaves, consults the symbols in the textbook (Unfogging the Future) at his elbow. Daisy walks amongst them, robes flowing.) Daisy: Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see... beyond. (Daisy takes Louise Gentilella's cup, peers inside.) Daisy: A five-leaf clover... You can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear. (then, casually) Mr. Imani, after you've broken your first cup. (Ca-chink! Goby fumbles the cup in his hands and the brittle crash of china is heard.) Daisy: ... would you be so kind as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink. (pausing by Ron) What do you see in Mr. Pirruccello's cup, Mr. Gordon? Gil: Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross -- that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun -- that's great happiness. So... he's going to suffer but be very happy about it. (Daisy takes the cup, peers inside, and gasps.) Daisy: Ahhh! Ashlie: What is it, Daisy? (Daisy regards Nonny with a mixture of pity and fear.) Daisy: My dear boy... You have the Grim. Dean: The Grin? What's the Grin? Ashlie: The Grim. Not the grin, you idiot. Tom: But what does it mean, Daisy? Louise: 'The Grim...' (All turn, see Louise bent over her textbook.) Louise: 'Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death.' (Nonny peers into his cup. The tea leaves shift. The dog disappears. And a new image emerges slowly... Frank the Tow Truck Lobster.) (Scene: Bridge) (The trio emerge from the bridge and make their way toward Mr. Langoustine's hut.) (Scene: Whomping Willow) (The Whomping Willow looms in the distance.) Molly: Death omens. Honestly. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject. Gil: Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term? Molly: A fair few. Gil: Hang on. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once. Molly: Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once? (mimicking Daisy) Broaden your minds... (Scene: Mr. Langoustine's Hut) (Students gather around Mr. Langoustine as Nonny, Gil, and Molly arrive. Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua stand with the Slytherins.) Mr. Langoustine: C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me. (Scene: Paddock) (Mr. Langoustine leads them toward a small paddock just this side of the Forbidden Forest. In the paddock, a freestanding iron rack hangs with dead ferrets, buzzing with flies. Nearby is a pumpkin patch.) Mr. Langoustine: Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -- Tobias: And exactly how do we do that? (Mr. Langoustine looks. Belts, rope, Spellotape: any means available have been employed to bridle The Monster Book of Monsters, which quiver violently.) Mr. Langoustine: Crikey. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've got ter do is stroke 'em. Look -- (Mr. Langoustine takes Molly's copy, snaps the Spellotape binding it. As it begins to bite, Mr. Langoustine calmly runs a forefinger down the book's spine and it... shivers. Falls quietly open. Mr. Langoustine glances at the class, looking suddenly unsure.) Mr. Langoustine: Righ' then. So... so... yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Right. So... I'll... I'll go an' get 'em. (Mr. Langoustine turns, disappears into the trees. Tobias shakes his head, speaks loudly to Jonesy and Joshua.) Tobias: God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Mr. Grouper's got this oaf teaching classes. Nonny: Listen, you stupid prat -- (Eyes widening in fear, Tobias steps back, points.) Tobias: Pirruccello, there's a Dementor behind you. (Nonny jumps, wheels in fear, finds... nothing. Instantly, the Slytherins make an eerie Ooh... and Ooh sound, then break up laughing. Nonny reddens, embarrassed, then... a straneg beast emerges from the trees. It has the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. The students step back in fear, then Hagrid appears, shooing the beast on.) Mr. Langoustine: Gee up, there! (grinning) Beau'iful, isn' he? (There seems no consensus on this, but the students stare in wary wonder nonetheless. As Mr. Langoustine coaxes the beast to the center of the paddock, Gil stares uneasily.) Gil: Mr. Langoustine. Exactly what is that? Mr. Langoustine: A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then -- who wants ter come an' say hello? (The entire class steps back, leaving Nonny in front.) Mr. Langoustine: Good man, Nonny! (Nonny looks around, then -- reluctantly -- approaches.) Mr. Langoustine: Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready? (Unsure, Nonny nods anyway. Steps forward. And... bows. Buckbeak's head cocks, eagle eyes studying Nonny cannily. Nonny waits. And waits...) Mr. Langoustine: Back off, Nonny! Back off! (Nonny starts to step back, when... Buckbeak ducks his beak. Mr. Langoustine sighs, relieved.) Mr. Langoustine: Well done, Nonny! Go on. Give 'im a pat. (Tentatively, Nonny reaches out, lays his hand on Buckbeak's fierce beak. The class claps. Nonny smiles.) Mr. Langoustine: Look at that! I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im! Nonny: (smile drooping) Excuse me? Mr. Langoustine: We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that. (Mr. Langoustine lifts Nonny high, drops him onto Buckbeak's back, and before Nonny's settled, slaps Buckbeak's hindquarters.) Mr. Langoustine: Off yeh go! (As Buckbeak gallops forward, Nonny slides scarily back, giant wings unfold, huge and powerful, and -- Whoosh! -- they soar into the air. Rising higher. And higher. And higher. Gradually, Nonny loosens his hold on Buckbeak's neck. Losing himself in the joy of flying. Smiling at the sight of his and Buckbeak's shadow racing across the grass below. Circling over the Whomping Willow, past Bubblewarts castle, and then swooping, with heart-stopping speed, over the Black Lake, Buckbeak's talons tickling the smooth glass of the water, summoning the giant squid to the surface briefly. Mr. Langoustine whistles then, and Buckbeak wheels, beating his way back to the paddock, galloping to a halt. As Nonny slides off, the class cheers -- all except Tobias, who narrows his eyes maliciously.) Mr. Langoustine: Good work, Nonny! (under his breath) How'm I doin' me firs' day? Nonny: Brilliant... Mr. Langoustine. (They both grin, when Tobias pushes past them roughly, strides toward Buckbeak.) Tobias: Give me a go at that thing. If Pirruccello can do it, it must be easy. You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute -- Mr. Langoustine: Tobias! No! (In a flash, Buckbeak's steely talons slash down. Tobias freezes. Looks down at the blood blossoming on his robes. Shrieks. Instantly, Nonny dashes forward. Buckbeak whips around, raises its talons and -- seeing Nonny -- lowers them. Ducks its beak. Nonny... realizing what he's done... breathes.) Tobias: It's killed me! It's killed me! Mr. Langoustine: Calm yerself! Yer fine... jus' a scratch... (Mr. Langoustine looks: a deep gash glistens on Tobias's limp arm.) Molly: Mr. Langoustine. He's got to be taken to a hospital. I'll go with you, if you like -- Mr. Langoustine: No. I'm the teacher. You all... you all just... Class dismissed! (And with that, Mr. Langoustine -- looking shaken -- swoops up Tobias, flops him over his shoulder, and lumbers toward the castle.) End of Part 2. Recap At Bubblewarts, Mr. Grouper tells everyone that the Dementors will be guarding at the Grounds around the castle but he ordered the students not to go anywhere near them. At Divination Class, Daisy teaches them about the future. Daisy goes along with all the students what their life would be like in the future. When she got to Nonny, he has the Grim and Louise explains what the Grim is. It's a dangerous dog. At Care of Magical Creatures class, Mr. Langoustine introduces to the students a hippogriff called Buckbeak. Nonny soon gets along with Buckbeak and he pats him and strokes him gently. Then, Nonny gets a ride on Buckbeak. They rode all around Bubblewarts. After the ride was over, Tobias became jealous of Nonny and he offended Buckbeak. Buckbeak felt startled and he scratched Tobias on his arm. Tobias was hurt so Mr. Langoustine carries him to the hospital. Category:Stories